Spira's hotels
by bryangzc
Summary: A story about moi n.n going to Spira's many hotels to live and give comments and stuff. R&R, you know you want to n.n
1. Chapter 1

Prologue n.n

Uh…k n.n This fic is about how I go to different places in Spira, and go to this makeup hotels and live there. I'll take about it like the ambience, food, wildlife and fauna. I got the inspiration when I played FFX2 so yeah… enjoy n.n


	2. Besaid

Besaid

First Arrival: Arrived here through boat, was met with a lot of friendly villagers. They even made me a necklace out of the island's many flowers.

Ambience: The hotel's exterior was quite nice. Nothing very artificial, could see flowers and trees growing around coupled with a natural fountain.

Room: One of the points that HAS to be highlighted. It has a beach cum nature style design. Wooden floor, bright colored wallpaper and lots of windows. The room is very bright and it makes you feel relaxed… The furniture here is pretty nice too, a wooden bed and some rattan chairs overlooking the balcony. The bathrooms are clean and even have an exotic look to it.

Hospitality: The hotel service people here are nice, very friendly to add. The local people here also possess the same traits.

Food: Besaid is primarily famous for its fish. Naturally I had to try it. I ordered it and was very surprised. The fish was crispy on the outside whilst moist and succulent on the inside. It even had a tangy lemon flavor to it. You see, Besaid is a agricultural island and thus fruits and fruit juices are used in practically every dish.

Attractions: Signed up for a nature trail, was quite fun to walk in the morning. We hiked all the way to the beach and had a swim. Very refreshing.

Price: 1000 gil per night.

Overall: This place is exotic, fun and a great place for relaxation. The 1000gil is DEFINITELY worth it!


	3. Kilika

Kilika Island

First Arrival: Arrived here through boat again. Saw many people walking around. Eventually my tour guide came.

Ambience: The hotel's garden was quite ok, plants and I even spotted a pond with fish swimming in it. There is a bridge over water leading to the hotel's door.

Room: It had a Shangri-la type décor. The floors were paved with cobblestone and the balcony even had a pavilion type style overlooking the village. They say that on certain nights you could see fireworks. The furniture were made of wood and if you pay close attention, the room's wallpaper had a fiery sort of pattern commemorating Ifrit.

Hospitality: Tried asking my way around, but some people ignored me. Eventually could find a kind soul to help.

Food: Kilika is also like Besaid, a fishing village. But it is also famous for one thing… Spice. I tried the spicy chicken and was amazed. There was a mix of sweetness, spicy and salty in the chilly and coupled with the chicken's crispy exterior. I left the restaurant with a bloated stomach.

Attractions: Kilika is mainly famous for its nature trails. But left that out, instead tried its night market which sold trinkets and bracelets. After wandering around, took a moonlit boat ride around the village. Went back to my hotel in a satisfied mood.

Price: 1250 gil per night.

Overall: This place was fun, the food is good but you will meet some very rude people here. coughdonacough.


	4. Luca

Luca 

First Arrival: Took an airship and arrived here. Met my tour guide and we went straight away to the hotel.

Ambience: The hotel's exterior matches the city. Bright and technicolored. There isn't any natural vegetation but the hotel's exterior was decorated with technicolored light and closely resembled a disco.

Room: It had a modern design in contraire to the other hotels I visited. The decorations here are nice, psychedelic paintings and even the bed looked bright. You could change the lights color here. One of the most fun part of the hotel.

Hospitality: Luca has a huge population. Wandered around and talked to the people. They babbled on about a concert that night. Made a mental note to go to the theatre tonight.

Food: Luca is pretty modern as I said earlier. It's cuisine is quite good, there's a mix of veggies and meat. A lot of stuff to try. After trying all the main courses the last time I tried its desert. It was a cake in the shape of a chocobo. Felt a bit surprised, but tried it anyways. It had a creamy texture with hints of cinnamon and mango. It was sweet and melted in the mouth. Made my way to the base and was greeted with vanilla ice cream spread over chocolate. One of it's fine point is that it doesn't crumble, unlike some cakes.

Attractions: Luca is famous for its night life. Went to the concert and could see many people there. Lady Yuna put on another concert since many fans pleaded her for one. Had a great time dancing to it, the concert ended with a bright flash of multi-colored light and fireworks. Had a great time, would definitely pay to go to another concert. If it's not your thing, you could try the many disco's they have to offer. After all, Luca is a place of fun rite?

Price: 1500 gil, the concert cost 800gil.

Overall: This place the bomb, sweet food, cool concerts and a vibrant nightlife. Would encourage peace-lovers to stay away, this won't be your type of place.


	5. Mihen High Road

Mihen Highroad

First Arrival: Took an airship again. Was greeted by Rin and another chocobo. DEFINITELY wasn't a pleasant ride…

Ambience: Pretty simple actually, grass, dirt and a stable full of chocobos.

Room: Simple but with a lot of plants. Potted plants, hanging plants and even cactuses. The room has a country-side tone to it which I enjoyed.

Hospitality: People here talk simple and dress simply. Pretty modest actually.

Food: The food here is focused on vegetarianism. Wasn't very sure about its satisfaction but I was proved wrong! The veggie salad I ordered was fantastic, the veggies were crisp and crunchy, the dressing was tangy with a hint of sour and guess what? The veggies are even organic!

Attractions: You guessed correctly n.n Mihen's attraction is chocobo riding. Skipped it, the chocobo's are not really a fan of me…

Price: 800gil.

Overall: A pretty simple place with not a lot of things to do. Nature lovers… rejoice!


	6. Mushroom Rock Road

Mushroom Rock Road

First Arrival: Took a hover, it left a LOT of dust around. Not a very attractive point.

Ambience: Plain with dirt… a lot of it…

Room: Simple with yeah…dirt…

Hospitality: People here are mainly those from the youth league who quit and stuff. Nothing much here, quite deserted actually.

Food: The food isn't very good…

Attractions: Nothing really, this place isn't very human-friendly place with its many fiends.

Price: Don't bother, you won't want to come here.

Overall: A boring place with nothing much to do. Go somewhere better!


	7. Djose

Djose 

First Arrival: Took a hover, was a pretty short trip though. Felt relieved!

Ambience: Electricity and dirt. But with the occasional machine and stuff.

Room: Pretty nice, tinges of blue and electricity may sometimes surge around.

Hospitality: People here are mainly those from the digger's league or machine faction. Didn't know how to talk Al Bhed so this trip wasn't very fond.

Food: The food is like electricity, you eat it and you will jolt up. Why? Lemon and it gives a pretty electric feeling which is pretty intriguing. Tried the vegetables, not bad.

Attractions: Nothing really, just a lot of machines.

Price: Don't bother, you won't want to come here either.

Overall: A boring place with nothing much to do. Go somewhere better! Trust me on this…


	8. Moonflow

Moonflow

First arrival: Traveled by hover, was greeted by a few Hypellos, even though they look weird, they're very hospitable. Am going to enjoy my stay here after the past nightmares.

Ambience: Quiet, serene, tranquil and surrounded with water lotuses which gives off a Zen style. But occasional noise from Shoopuf's. Other than that, this place is pretty nice.

Room: Zen like, as said before. Uses of green, brown and purple gives this room a distinct flair. The bed was comfortable with silk covers and the floor had a rattan mat which when you step on, gives an almost earthy feeling. This room even has a minature fountain which I really loved. Am getting one when I go home.

Hospitality: People here are friendly and the hotel clerk gave me a recommendation about a mini-concert sponsored by Tobli's Productions. Decided to give it a shot, after all it was one of the hotspots.

Food: The moonflow's food is quiet subdued and generally quiet, not like Kilika's food which is spicy and gives of flair. Tried its desert, Pyrefly Meringue. It's a pink peach cake which gives of a slight sparkle and when you bite into it, the inside literally melts and the peach flavor tickles your stomach. Interesting side note is that the taste sparkles in your mouth.

Fashion: Will be starting a new trend here! Noticed that the peoples clothes come in mature colors such as dark red or blue. Their clothes are made of Besaid cotton which is one of the most comfortable materials in the world and yet it is cheap. A bale costing 200gil. The clothes are light fitting and comfortable yet allowing one to walk around. Sandals are also popular.

Attractions: Shoopuf riding, moonlit walks, swimming in the clear waters with the pyreflies but the most eye-catching is Tobli's Concerts. The sponsor of Yunapalooza, expected a good show and was rewarded with one. It was held at the banks upon a Shoopuf and the musicians blared away with popular hits such as Memory of Lightwaves, I'll give you something hot and The Little Hypello. Had a great time sitting on the floor watching, the ticket which cost 500gil was definitely worth it.

Celebrity of the place: Tobli is a world-wide known name for being an enterprising show-producer.

Me: So, what got you into showbiz?

Tobli: Well, I used to go to the sphere-theatre in Luca and watched movies and that's what got me started yup-yup!

Me: What was it like working with Miss Yuna.

Tobli: Well, she knew I had a no-show so with her we had a show-show instead of a no-show!

Me: Well thank you for answering.

Tobli: Thank you and come back for another show!

Price: Comes at a cheap 1000gil, concert ticket was 500gil. Start packing people and head down to the moonflow!

Overall: Peaceful, relaxing and fun. What more could you ask for?


	9. Guadosalam

Moonflow

First arrival: Took a hover, ride was quite smooth, took a few last looks at the moon lilies before we sped of to Guadosalam.

Ambience: Quiet, spicy and smelling of flowers. Must be the farplane, this place is quite nice actually.

Room: When I checked in into the room, I was blasted with a full wave of techni-color. The wall were painted Red,Yellow,Blue,Green and Orange. Only then did I notice that the Guadosalam was like this. A bit shocked actually.

Hospitality: The Guado's are peaceful and friendly. Had a friendly conversation with the Guado Leader Lord Tromell. Had a fun time, he really seems nice. We sat around and soon more people came, took a few pictures.

Food: The Guadosalam's food is probably one of the queerest types. It blends a whole different mix of flavours. Tried the soup and was astonished. It blended sweet,sour,salty and spicy together. When I questioned about it, the chef winked at me and said that it was a secret.

Fashion: Technicolored clothes are present here, along with odd looking tracksuits… Um…The clothes are probably very formal, robes and strange hats. Queer indeed…

Attractions: The Farplane was the most special. Walking up to the top was a whole new experience. The air is pleasantly cool and the view is especially breath-taking. Saw some people talking to their dead relatives. Couldn't help but feel sorry. Then went to the Chateau that apparently the "Mighty" Leblanc resided until she moved to lead the Youth League with Sir Nooj. The place is quite well done actually.

Celebrity of the place: Tromell guado here!

Me: What's it like being a leader of a special race?

Tromell: It's my job, I try to lead the Guado's to make peace with the other races and erase our bad past.

Me: I heard you tried to make peace with the Ronso, how did it go?

Tromell: Um…We weren't very well received at first, but we tried and we gained their trust. It's this type of support that brings a smile on us Guado's faces…

Me: Do you ever look back and wished that things were the same?

Tromell: My heavens no! I like it just the way it is now, we Guado's have gone through a lot and we're stronger now emotionally to face the new changes of Spira.

Me: Thank you Lord Tromell.

Tromell: That's ok, come back soon.

Price: Comes at a cheap 800gil if you want to explore a historical past.

Overall: Very enlightening to talk to a race that came out strong even though people shunned them. Take some time to come here, you'll find that it's worth it.


End file.
